Hikuro's Surprise
by Hiei's phoenix girl
Summary: What would happen when Kurama brings his son to meet his grandma, Shiori? Side story to Mukuro's Lie. Co-written by katyfoxdemon2.


Hikuro's Surprise  
  
Okay everyone, here is a side story for you guys! Just a note this was co- written by me, Hiei's pheonix girl, and katyfoxdemon2.  
  
And, because everyone seems to forget that I exist, we decided to screw with your brains by putting it on my account. =)  
  
Don't be mad at us, we're just evil! )=)  
  
Please enjoy and review!  
  
--  
  
All day long, Mommy has been going over what I was supposed to say. I am three years old.Not!! I am not even one yet!! But Mommy says that I have to say I am three, so I guess I will so he will be happy.  
  
I am dressed in a pair of brown shorts. My shirt is what Mommy said was 'baby blue!!' I wanted black or red, not some girly color like 'baby blue.' Once more though, I decided to wear it so Mommy would be happy.  
  
Mommy is dressed in a pair of white jeans. His shirt is olive green. It is made of a ningen material called 'silk.' I know this cause he used to have a white one, and yesterday, when I made a plant eat it, he said, "Not my silk shirt!" Mommy was not too happy, so I decided not to make my plants eat this one.  
  
Daddy was going with us. He was in a pair of black jeans and a blue shirt that looked like it was black. It looked like the one he had worn during the Dark Tournament. I know this cause I saw the picture from after they won. It looked good on Daddy.  
  
We have been living as a family for a month now. Daddy still sleeps in a different room than Mommy, but I saw them kissing and hugging yesterday. Maybe I will get lucky and get a new brother or sister!  
  
Now we pull up to a house. We had been riding in Mommy's car. I hate cars. They are not as much fun as running, and there's too many of them to get anywhere fast. Daddy doesn't like them either, but doesn't complain. We get out- finally- and Mommy- again- tells me not to use my powers!! Hn!!  
  
The doorbell rings and my eyes take in this small house. It doesn't look like much. But then again, nothing is like where I came from. A younger man greeted us. He hugged my Mommy!! How dare he!! Mommy belongs to Daddy!! I should teach him a lesson!!  
  
"Shuichi!! How are you?" Mommy asks him, smiling.  
  
"I am fine, Shuichi, how are you?" He, in turn, said smiling back. Funny, Mommy's name is Kurama. I know this cause I hear Daddy say it a lot. Sometimes he even says it when he is sleeping. I think that's kind of sweet!  
  
We are ushered inside. I am still wondering why everyone is calling Mommy 'Shuichi,' and not his real name. Then, I remembered what Mommy had told me.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Kurama kissed his nose, "Now Hikuro, while we are out visiting you must not call me Kurama, ok?"  
  
"I never do Mommy! Daddy said that ningens don't like it, and that you would be mad at him, and have his hide, if he let me say it!!" Hikuro didn't like it when Mommy was mad at Daddy.  
  
"Hmm.Just everyone will be calling me Shuichi so don't worry about it,ne? As for what Daddy said, I think I will go talk to him about that now."  
  
-End flashback-  
  
An older, wrinkly human female came over to Mommy, hugging him. Oh, I can tell what is a female and a male. They all have different smells. But right now, I am having way to many smells coming at me at once. I wrinkle my nose, I don't like how some ningens smelled.  
  
"And this must be Hikuro! Shu-chan he looks just like Hiei!! Come here little one," she said, coming nearer to me.  
  
I, the son of the great Hiei, wielder of the Kokkuryu ha, and the 'King of thieves,' Youko Kurama, hid behind my Daddy. I was scared and wanted no ningen to touch me!  
  
Daddy asked me why I was hiding behind him. Mommy was looking in concern. That ningen was coming way too close to me!!  
  
Daddy said that he needed to have a talk with me, and excused himself. He took me in his strong arms and we left that icky place. As we were leaving, I heard Mommy say he was sorry. Sorry for what??  
  
I looked into my Daddy's eyes. I can tell he was a little more comfortable than I was- just not much. We are in a tree near the house. Daddy took us to a branch that was close to a window on the second floor. For a minute Daddy stared at it.  
  
"Daddy what is it? You are looking at that window and not me!" I hated being ignored.  
  
"That used to be Mommy's room."  
  
"Oh, but Mommy is in the house right now," I said, thinking that Daddy was being a little silly.  
  
"I know I was just...thinking of how everything started."  
  
"Are you sad?"  
  
"No Hikuro, I am not sad."  
  
"Great!! Can we leave then and go running through the forest?"  
  
"We have to stay here. Kurama wants to introduce you to his human mother."  
  
"Hn! I don't like them!! They are to weak," I said, crossing my arms like Daddy did sometimes.  
  
"I was just like you when I first came here. Still am, come to think about it. But, because we love your mother, we have to do things that we don't like but will make him happy, ok?"  
  
"I guess so. I want to see Mommy happy," I grudgingly agreed, then laughed as I was rewarded with Daddy tousling my hair.  
  
He then grabbed me, and, in one quick jump, we were by the door. Ain't my Daddy the best? We go back in and they all are sitting down. That big thingy Mommy called a TV was on. I glanced at it, but it was not that interesting.  
  
Mommy holds out his arms, and I go to him and snuggle against him. I love Mommy's smell. It's like a wonderful garden! I bet Daddy likes Mommy's smell too.  
  
That old ningen hands me a cookie. I look at it to be sure its safe. Then I see Daddy eating two real quick. I eat it and, Wow!! It tasted so good, I just had to have more. Mommy laughed at me, then got me another one. It was just as good. Mommy would not let me have another one and I was mad!  
  
I threw my head back then forward real quick. Smacking my head on his mouth.  
  
"I want more!!" I shouted  
  
Mommy gave me to Daddy as he ran to the bathroom. I looked at Daddy and he looked upset. Daddy is mad at me why?  
  
"You should not of hurt him," came the reply. Daddy doesn't allow any violence inside the family. He says that families should be full of love and caring, not hatred and pain.  
  
"I just wanted more," I said, hanging my head in guilt.  
  
"Shu-chan is alright. His mouth was only bleeding a little. Hikuro, how about we go finish making dinner? I bet you would be a big help."  
  
I scowl at her, mimicking how Daddy does it. I see her eyebrows shoot up. Haha!! I can look just as fierce as Daddy!  
  
Mommy came back in the room, a gentle smile on his face. He came over to Daddy and me and took my hand.  
  
"Let's go help now, ok? If you are good, I've got a present waiting for you at home," he said, his voice persuasive.  
  
A present for me!! Ohh boy!! I will be a good boy! Last week Mommy said that, and got more of that stuff Daddy called sweet snow. Mommy says its 'ice cream.' Daddy said it was a silly name. I agree with Daddy.  
  
Baka ningens. They can't even name stuff right!  
  
We help her take stuff out. It all smells as good as Mommy's cooking. Soon everyone comes in. All the ningens say I am a big help. I guess I kind of like them now. Well, the old ningen at least. Mommy then said that she was my Grandma.  
  
I looked her up and down. She will do I guess. I wish she were stronger so we could fight together, though. Oh well. I've got Mommy and Daddy to teach me to fight!  
  
After we all get done eating, the ningens and Mommy decided that they needed to talk. Why is beyond me. Daddy and I were silent unless someone asked us a question, as you have guessed, we're not too comfy around ningens.  
  
I looked around, bored and my eyes landed on a shiny object. Oh, I love shiny things! I get up and race to it, hoping to snatch it. But Mommy catches me before I can make way to it.  
  
"Hikuro, what are you doing?"  
  
"I want that shiny thing!!' I said, pointing towards it.  
  
Mommy looked then laughed. He told me it was a fake crystal, a rhinestone, hanging on the shade. It looked real to me, but Mommy would know if its real or not.  
  
But unknown to him, when we left, I took a gift for myself. I found it and took it with out getting caught!! I was so proud of myself.  
  
That night Mommy gave us some more sweet snow and chocolate cake!! Yummy!! I enjoyed eating it with my parents, cause they both looked so happy. Then Mommy went and gave Daddy a kiss on his lips! It was a long kiss too!! So long, in fact, I felt a little bit lonely.  
  
"My turn!!"  
  
Mommy broke the kiss and gave me one, and so did Daddy. I was so happy. I told Mommy that night when I was getting into my bed! It's shaped like a racecar! It is so cool looking, and even has a steering wheel!  
  
Well, I told Mommy that learning to be a ningen is hard on me. I can't do anything a normal demon can. Mommy told me 'thank you for trying.' Also he was sorry things were hard on me. Him and Daddy would fix it, so I was not too sad.  
  
See, they are the best! Mommy then sang me our song and I went to sleep.  
  
-Kurama's POV-  
  
As I watched my little one sleep, I noticed that his right hand was clenched tightly around something. I gently removed his fingers from around it and gasped when I saw what it was.  
  
It was Kaasan's wedding ring! She had taken it off to make our meal! How did he manage to get it? I shook my head and put it in my pocket, making a mental note to carefully return it to her house later.  
  
Looks like there is another thief in the family.  
  
-The End- 


End file.
